En el bosque de la China, la chinita se perdió
by Melgamonster hiatus
Summary: Basado en el arco de cazar escarabajos, en una forma Okikagu


La Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi habían salido en la búsqueda de un escarabajo que los sacaría de sus problemas. A los de la Yorozuya económicos y a los del Shinsengumi laborales. Y, sin planearlo, se encontraron allí. Empezó la competencia por ver quién se quedaba con el gran premio.

Pasó el día y ningún equipo tuvieron éxito, así que en sus debidos campamentos reposaban del arduo trabajo que habían llevado a cabo.

En el lado del Shinsengumi tenían comida y unas tiendas de acampar muy cómodas. En cambio en la Yorozuya no tenían ni comida ni tampoco una tienda para los tres.

Huyendo del escándalo que hacían sus compañeros de trabajo, un sádico se alejó de los círculos del alojamiento del Shinsengumi, mientras la chica de cabellos rojizos salió en busca de comida, ya que la que habían traído se le había quedado en una muela. Ella fue atraída por el olor de carnes asadas que provenían del campamento contrario, y pensó en robárselas, ya que estaban borrachos. Al parecer, su plan iba a salir bien, mientras ella fuera muy silenciosa. Ya estaba a punto de agarrar unos trozos de carne cuando cierto hombre sombrío de mirada carmín apareció.

—¿Qué crees que haces, China? —dijo, sujetándola de la mano con mucha fuerza, casi a punto de rompérsela, siempre y cuando se tratara de una chica normal.

—Nada que te importe, estúpido sádico —dijo ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

—Claro que me importa, estás en mi campamento, intentando llevarte mi comida —dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, sonriendo en la forma que ella apodaba "sádica" y agarrando la otra mano de la chica.

—Ustedes no la van a ocupar y de que se la coman los osos mejor me la como yo —dijo la chica, intentando tomar un trozo de carne con su boca.

—Aquí no hay osos, estúpida China, intenta ubicarte un poco mejor, estudia geografía —dijo el chico, sonriendo.

—¿Para qué me sirve a mí estudiar geología?, seré una mujer muy hermosa y seré mantenida por mi esposo —dijo la chica, intentando una pose sexy y con un trozo de carne en la boca.

—Geografía, GEOGRAFÍA. Nadie tomaría por esposa a una bestia con un estómago que parece un hoyo negro —dijo el chico, con una mirada sería.

—Ya fue suficiente —reclamo empujando al chico, y zafándose de su agarre.

Su plan silencioso se había ido a la mierda cuando apareció ese chico que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás. No tuvo más remedio que empujarlo pero este la jaló de mano, causando que fueran cayendo por un camino empinado y pronunciado. Mientras bajaban sus ropas se enredaban en las ramas de los árboles y estos seguían peleando, una lanzando golpes y el otro esquivando.

Al fin su caída había finalizado y estaban quién sabe en qué lugar de ese bosque oscuro y tétrico que solo contaba con la luz de la luna que, a veces, se escondía detrás de unas nubes casuales.

—Estúpida China, ¿ves lo que provocas? Caímos y no sabemos ni dónde estamos —dijo el chico, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observando a su acompañante que, por la caída, se habían roto sus ropas, dejando mucho a la imaginación.

Con ese vestido rojo que siempre ella usaba, con sus típicas aberturas en las piernas; con la caída aquellas aberturas habían subido un poco más y tenía algunos hoyos en la parte baja del busto y en la espalda, y, al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Cállate, Sadist, si hubieras estado durmiendo me hubiera podido comer su comida y todos felices —dijo la chica enojada, subiéndose a sus hombros y mordisqueando la cabeza del chico—. Ahora tengo mucha haaambre.

El chico no dijo nada y solo pensó en salir a un área menos poblada de árboles —para así poder distinguir dónde estaban—, mientras tenía un enorme bulto en sus hombros. La chica, al ver que no le hacía caso, se bajó de él y comenzaron una tierna plática

—Estúpido, me dejas sin comer y, aparte, me pierdes. Quieres hacer algo pervertido —dijo la chica, inflando los cachetes.

—Ni quien quiera tener un amorío fugaz contigo, aunque sea por efectos del alcohol —dijo el tipo, haciendo una visera con su mano e intentando ver más allá en esa oscura noche.

En ese instante, la luna salió de su escondite. Estaba en su hermosa fase llena. El chico volteó a ver a la chica-bestia de hermosos cabellos rojizos con su piel a la luz del astro, que la hacía relucir como el brillo de un diamante. Esas azules lagunas que tenía por ojos y esa ropa rasgada, como si hubiera estado en un juego de roles Sado-Maso, hicieron que algo en él rompiera esa cadena que se autoimpuso para no caer en el juego seductor de la China. Y, para colmo, ella no se había percatado de lo que pasaba, eso lo hacía, a ojos de él, bastante tierno. Estaba celoso de que esos rayos de luz tocarán el cutis que nunca ha podido tocar. Entonces le dio su saco para evitar tener que caer en los encantos de marcar ese lienzo en blanco, tanto como la nieve. Y eso hizo que la cadena, que se rompió hace un momento, fuera reparada.

—Oe, bestia, ten mi saco, que ese intento de lucir sexy con la ropas rasgadas no te queda —dijo él, aventándole su abrigo. En realidad mentía, pues le encantaba verla así.

—Pues, ¿qué andas viendo? —La chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y volteó a ver sus prendas, con grandes hoyos abajo de su busto, su espalda y piernas. Se puso roja de la vergüenza y, rápidamente, se puso lo que el capitán le había ofrecido—. Gracias —dijo, con un tono nervioso.

—No tienes porqué agradecerlo, lo hice por mí, esa vista no es para nada buena, te hace falta pec...

No había acabado de hablar, cuando la China le tiró una patada a la cara. El chico, ignorando el golpe que le habían dado, se puso a caminar.

—Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —dijo la muchacha con un tono de nervios y miedo. Le aterraba lo que podría salir por la noche, en ese bosque tan oscuro.

—¿Vamos? Me suena a manada. Yo intentaré regresar al campamento, tú quédate aquí, total, ya eres una bestia salvaje —dijo el chico con toda la calma del mundo

—Estúpido Sádico, al cabo que ni quería tu ayuda —dijo, inflando los cachetes y dándole la espalda al chico. Luego empezó a caminar. Él hizo lo mismo, y fue en sentido contrario al de ella.

Se separaron, cada quien buscando un camino para regresar a sus respectivos campamentos.

Ya el chico había avanzado algo, le parecía que al fin se había ubicado pero, de pronto, escuchó un grito e inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. Y, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, salió corriendo en dirección al ruido que escuchó hace unos momentos. Cuando estaba cerca del lugar, desfundó su espada y saltó hacia el lugar, nada más para encontrarse a la chica revuelta en una telaraña. El chico suspiró de alivio y, al ver que la china no se había dado cuenta de su preocupación, guardó su espada y se giró hacia ella.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, la telaraña ha capturado una bestia muy grande, parece que las arañas se darán un gran banquete. —El chico sí que era bueno disimulando sus ganas de querer ser él quien se comiera el banquete de las arañas.

—Cállate, Sadist. Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a quitarme esto de encima. —Tenía una cara de asco y terror, mientras se sacudía fuertemente para hacer caer el tejido de su cuerpo.

—Así nunca lo lograrás. —Tiernamente, él se acercó a ella y fue quitando suavemente los pedazos de red que había sobre su pelo. Pudo notar un leve sonrojo en ella.

Mientras tanto ella, estaba quieta, le gustaba esa fase de él, se le hacía tierno, intentado proteger a una chica en apuros.

El chico había acabado con las partes de la maya de su cabello, y, cuando iba a bajar a quitar las del cuerpo, notó que las más próximas eran unas que estaban en unos pequeños bultitos. La joven vio a través del pensamiento del chico e inmediatamente le dio un golpe, alejándose de él.

—Gracias, pero ya puedo quitármelas yo sola. —Y empezó a coger lo que faltaba.

Ya cuando vio que la chica al fin era libre de telarañas, empezó la caminata de regreso. La chica lo siguió, no quería seguir perdida y, al parecer, aunque le costara admitirlo, el capitán sabía lo que hacía. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaban muy callados, y ese silencio le incomodaba.

Así que empezó una amigable plática.

—Sádico bastardo, ¿seguro que es el camino? —preguntó ella, poniéndose a la par de él.

—Yo que sé, solo vengo caminando a la deriva.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! Yo te vengo siguiendo porque pensé que sabías el trayecto. No hay que confiarse se los sádicos

—Bueno, señorita, qué camino sugieres.

La de cabellos bermellón se quedó observando el entorno y señaló un camino al azar. El chico sádico —que sí sabía el camino pero que le gustaba hacer enojar a las personas, en especial a ella— la siguió, ya que, según él, es el camino correcto, pero se aburrió de hacerle caso a la China y...

—China, no es por ahí, es por acá.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?, si hace rato habías dicho que no sabías nada.

—Es que me acabo de acordar.

—Pues, vete por donde creas, yo seguiré mi camino.

—¿Segura que te quieres separar? Recuerda que por ahí te salió la telaraña gigante, imagina el arácnido que hizo eso tan grande. Además, dijiste que parecía que yo sabía el camino.— Él mentía, solo quería verla enojada y pelear con ella.

—Pues, vete, yo me voy por acá —dijo ella, poniéndose en posición seria y avanzo hacia donde ella creía correcto.

—Bueno, solo que cuando vuelvas a gritar no iré a verte.

—Nadie pidió tu ayuda, Sadist.

—Bueno —dijo, decidido el chico.

Ella, al ver que sí se separaron, lo pensó mejor y lo siguió. Le costaba admitirlo pero le daba miedo andar sola en el bosque, y más de noche.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?, ¿ya no sabes hacia dónde es?

—No, solo esperaba a una persona para molestar.

Ella no le contestó nada. Siguió caminando y caminando. Ahora era a él quien le incomodaba ese silencio y hacía cualquier cosa para molestarla: jalarle el cabello, meterle el pie para que tropezara (aprovechaba que no se veía nada, ya que la luna estaba oculta), y decirle que ese no era el camino correcto. Pero, por más que se esforzaba, la China no caía en su juego para hacerla enojar.

Después de tanto caminar la chica china se sentó; ya estaba muy cansada. El Sádico se sentó junto de ella. En ese instante la luna hizo su aparición, él volteo a verla. Bajo esos rayos de luz de luna llena, se veía hermosa, su piel blanca combinaba perfectamente con la luz de la luna. Esa luz hacía que los ojos de aquella chica sentada junto a él brillaran mucho. Él se quedó embobado con esa bella imagen. Hasta que ella notó el peso se su mirada. Volteó y se encontró con esos ojos carmín que, en cierta forma, la hacían sonrojar. Él ya no podía más con sus impulsos, quería hacer suyos esos labios rositas, tan inocentes y a la vez tan seductores, que lo volvían loco.

Lo hizo, la besó. Ni él ni ella se lo esperaban. Él solo lo hizo. No esperó respuesta de ella. Solo fue un pequeño beso de pico y una mordida, luego se separó veloz. Ella, en cambio, estaba impactada; no se lo esperaba y menos de su autoproclamado rival. Salió corriendo, olvidando por un momento que le tenía miedo a transitar sola por el bosque, pero se le olvidaba también que el chico era muy rápido, y la alcanzó en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa, China?¿Por qué sales corriendo de la nada? —dijo él, con su típica voz monótona, agarrándola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? Fuiste tú quien perdió los estribos y me besó. No sé qué fue eso pero lo olvidaré, si es lo que quieres —dijo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que lo olvides? ¿Y si quiero que esto permanezca en tu memoria?

Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no había hecho nada para que él cambiara su opinión de ella tan drásticamente, ¿o será que siempre había pensado de esa forma sobre ella?

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó él con un intento de voz tierna, que por lo cierto no le salió.

—Nada, no te quiero volver a ver. —Se intentó zafar de su agarre para así poder avanzar.

Pero él hizo todo lo contrario, quería más de esos adictivos labios, que, una vez que ya los había probado, no se detendría hasta obtener más de ellos. Le agarró con mucho más fuerza la muñeca y la jaló hacia él. Tomó su otra mano, la forzó y le robó otro beso, esta vez no sería tan rápido como el anterior. Ella poco a poco fue cediendo, al parecer también, en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, sentía alguna atracción hacia ese Capitán sádico. Y ese beso se fue convirtiendo en el más largo que alguna vez en su vida dieron. Nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Hasta que cierto estómago de cierta chica, que estaba enfrente de él, hizo ruido.

"Grrrrrrr."

Ella se separó, avergonzada. Él solo se rió, no se le hacía raro verla con hambre.

—Lo siento, Sádico, pero yo no quiero comer solo dulces besos, también tengo hambre —dijo, roja de la vergüenza.

—Sí, lo entiendo, te privé de lo más importante para ti —dijo él, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí, todo esto es tu culpa, jum. —Le dio un pequeño golpe en su abdomen.

—Por el momento solo te puedo alimentar con dulces besos, justo como tú lo dijiste.

Ella se puso roja al escuchar que él había utilizado las mismas palabras que había usado para describir la acción que hacían hace un momento.

—Si me sigues alimentando así, te daré toda la comida del Shinsengumi que trajimos.

A ella solo le brillaron los ojos, tendría una acción que acaba de descubrir y que la hacía sentir tan bien, y comida. Solo se lanzó a los brazos de él. Y entre besos, ella rió y le dijo: "más te vale que tengan mucha".

 **n/a: Mi primer fic :3, bateado por Kyosha**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y a Kyosha por ser mi senpai en este mundo de los fic :3**


End file.
